


Perfect Timing

by Affectiion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Did I mention fluff?, Dublin (City), Multi, Travel, White Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Affectiion/pseuds/Affectiion
Summary: “I know it’s not quite Christmas yet,” he began, “but I’d like you to open your gifts now.”“At the same time?” Hermione asked, gently shaking the box next to her ear with a grin.Ron smiled nervously. “However you like, I suppose.” He had a sudden thought that perhaps doing this while naked wasn’t his best idea - but in terms of timing, it really was perfect.





	Perfect Timing

**Author's Note:**

> **Thank you for the prompts, HH team:  
> **  
>  Pairing: Hermione/Ron/Pansy  
> Location: Dublin  
> Word Prompt: White Christmas
> 
>  
> 
> _Also many, many thanks to JadePresley who disrupted her always busy schedule to beta this for me. You know I can't say enough nice things about you, but, genuinely, you're all kinds of wonderful._

 

“ _I’m dreaming of a white Christmas, just like the ones I used to know.”_

Ron stood leaning in the doorway of the hotel bedroom, arms folded, admiring Pansy’s silhouette as she faced the window. She was swaying as she sang and hooked her earrings in.

He felt the brush of Hermione’s lips on his cheek as she breezed past him on her way to the wardrobe. She grabbed her jacket and scarf and threw them on the bed. “You have such a lovely voice, Pans,” she said, wrapping her arms around the waist of the taller woman and placing a gentle kiss to her neck. Pansy made a noise of agreement, twisting to kiss Hermione properly.

“Ready to head to the Market yet?” Ron asked. “Though, why we can’t just stay here I don’t know,” he grumbled, waving his arm expressively around the fancy hotel room. “It’s cold out there and I can think of a thing or two we could do to pass the time.” He shot a suggestive wink at the two women.

“The Dublin Christmas Markets are an unmissable tourist experience,” Hermione began to lecture, releasing Pansy to begin the process of layering her own warm clothing on.

“Babe, we know.” Pansy rolled her eyes at Ron, who grinned brightly back. “And it’s Christmas Eve and we should experience it before we go home tomorrow.” She completed the lecture they had heard so often over the last few days.

Together they exited the hotel, shivering in the sudden chill. It was a beautiful evening, despite the cold, and many families were out enjoying Christmas Eve together. Hermione caught Ron’s eye, and nodded at Pansy, who, for once, wasn’t trying to hide the wonder in her eyes. They paused on a bridge overlooking the market grounds and just stared at the glittering lights before them. There was a small ice skating rink set up, and giant Christmas trees scattered between the tents which were teeming with food, drinks and Christmas fare.

Pansy grabbed Hermione’s left hand and Ron’s right, and dragged them down the other side of the bridge towards the market, giggling madly. “It’s _so_ beautiful!” she laughed. The snow drifted down over them, and Hermione and Pansy turned their faces up, allowing the cold flakes to land on their bare skin.

Ron couldn’t help himself, and his booming laugh made heads turn.“To think everyone says you’re all posh and standoffish,” he snickered and elbowed Pansy in the side.

Hermione snorted. “I think we’ve disabused everyone of that notion, Ron,” she grinned. “We snogged the posh right out of her.”

“Fucked, darling. You fucked the posh right out of me.” Pansy shot Hermione a saucy smile. “I don’t mind trawling the gutter with the two of you, I suppose. It’s a different view.”

Ron admired the two women as they bantered back and forth. It was surreal - the fact that they were all here together. He and Hermione had broken up shortly after the war; Hermione wanted to travel the world and study, and he wanted to stay in England and expand the joke shop. Although they missed each other terribly, he and Pansy had hooked up in a friends with benefits situation shortly thereafter, with Hermione’s encouragement. A year later, Hermione had returned from her travels and joined them in a casual three way relationship, which had somehow become much less casual than any of them intended. The three had recently moved in together, and had found it much easier to adapt than they had expected; they often had arguments - with three passionate people living together it was inevitable - but their mutual adoration for each other was more than enough glue to keep them together. And really, together they were happier than they’d ever been.

It was their ability to compromise and take into consideration what each partner needed that had led them to Dublin - Pansy had wanted to travel for Christmas, and she found it hard to be in England without her family during the holidays. Hermione was adamant she wanted a white Christmas, and Ron had been reluctant to give up Christmas Day at The Burrow. Thus, they had been in Dublin for over a week now, and they were heading back to The Burrow tomorrow, on Christmas morning - the mechanics of compromise in a triadic relationship at it’s best.  

  
They held hands as they strolled through the market, discreetly casting warming charms when they couldn’t bare the chill of the falling snow anymore. Pansy and Hermione shopped, collecting candles and Christmas wares for their own home, as well as gifts and a variety of foods to take back to England. Eventually, when the two women were worn out, and they had shared a seat on the carousel snuggled together, watching the snow fall on the crowd around them, they decided it was time to go back to the hotel. They stopped in at one last stall to try some of the wine on offer and stumbled back through the snow to the hotel in fits of laughter. Hermione and Pansy, who had had more of the wine than Ron, stopped frequently to push each other against buildings for a heated snog session, dragging Ron down quiet alleys to attack his neck and mouth together.

They tumbled through the door to their hotel room, dropping their shopping bags just inside the door. Hermione and Pansy stripped each other with practised efficiency, laving each patch of skin with kisses, nips and licks as it was uncovered. Ron reclined against the pillows on the bed - no matter how many times he watched his two witches together, it never got old.

He particularly enjoyed the view when the two women eventually crawled up his body and bestowed the same level of care and attention to removing his clothes.

It was afterwards, when the three were sitting and listening to the radio, still naked, at the small round table next to the window, watching the snow once more, when Ron summoned two small gift-wrapped boxes. “I know it’s not quite Christmas yet,” he began, “but I’d like you to open your gifts now.”

“At the same time?” Hermione asked, gently shaking the box next to her ear with a grin.

Ron smiled nervously. “However you like, I suppose.” He had a sudden thought that perhaps doing this while naked wasn’t his best idea - but in terms of timing, it really was perfect.

He waited until the two had ripped the paper off the boxes and begun his carefully rehearsed speech. “Since the moment we became ‘us-’” he was cut off by Hermione’s gasp and Pansy’s squeal.

“Is this-”

“Oh, God,”

“What is-”

“ _Oh, God!”_

Ron’s arms were suddenly full of Pansy, while Hermione sat frozen in shock. “Is this even possible?” she asked hesitantly. “In the Muggle world, this isn’t possible.”

Ron’s lips quirked in a smile. “Uncommon, but not impossible for Wizards, love. Bonding spells work no matter how many people are in a relationship, as long as everyone’s willing.”

Pansy spun around and grabbed Hermione in a hug, pressing an eager kiss to her mouth. “You’re willing and saying yes, right babe, yes?” She pulled Ron in to wrap his arms around them both, sliding the overstated ring onto her finger. She admired it over Hermione’s shoulder. “What does yours look like?” she asked, twisting to look at Hermione’s hand.

“Stunning,” Hermione choked out. Her ring was much more delicate, but no less impressive than Pansy’s.

“So, is that a yes, Hermione?” Ron ducked to look at her face. “I know we haven’t talked about it, or planned it, and it’s not something you knew could happen, but I know the three of us have never been happier. And I love you both, so much, and I can’t imagine life without the three of us together.”

"Of course it’s a yes, you dolt!” Hermione snapped. “I just didn’t _know_!”

Pansy laughed, “Babe, don’t be cross that you didn’t know something. Be happy that he could finally surprise you. Never thought I’d see the day.”

Hermione caught herself and giggled too. “You’re right, me either.”

Ron’s grin was contagious. “We’re getting married!” Hermione gasped. “We’re getting _married_!”

Pansy’s smile turned lascivious. “Guess we should celebrate then.” She summoned a bottle of champagne from the room’s mini-fridge and levitated it and some glasses to land on the bedside table. Catching Hermione in a heated kiss, she grabbed Ron’s hand and returned them to the bed to celebrate.

The radio played quietly in the background, “ _may your days be merry and bright, and may all your Christmases be white,”_ and outside, the snow kept falling.


End file.
